Death And Bones
by Azza1608
Summary: A Tale lost to the sands of Time, a story of Prophecy and Fate. As Harry Potter bears witness to the resurrection of Lord Voldemort the Dark Lord reveals Magic better left lost to the ashes of Time. The Sorcernomicon, the spell book created by the Dark Lord Zarok has unleashed its horrors on the British Isles leaving two unlikely heroes to stand against the darkness.


**Ok so basically I've been playing the MediEvil remaster and it reminded me of this pilot chapter I wrote a few years back for a Harry Potter/MediEvil crossover that I ended up shelving because I thought it wasn't very good. Naturally I decided to read it again and honestly found myself actually enjoying what I wrote so after some thinking here is what I've decided to do.**

**I've gone over the chapter and 'remastered it' so to speak basically just touching it up here or there in the grammar and punctuation department (And trust me if you think its crap now you should've seen it before I edited it, the start of some sentences were missing caps!)**

**Anyway I'm throwing this up here because I'm honestly interested to see if anyone thinks its interesting or good in any way because I won't lie I've got quite a few ideas for this including several 'Boss Fights' as well as crazy ways to tie the lore of the two worlds together because let's be honest it isn't that hard to do.**

**That being said Harry Potter canon is going to be changed more than the MediEvil one for obvious reasons however it's not for silly reasons like oh I don't like this character so BAM they are in the bin. An example of this is how Dumbledore will be in this story, he's a scheming bastard even in canon and that won't change here however he's not going to be a villain for the sake of bashing him but he will be one for other reasons that if this does gain lots of positive attention will be explored later down the line.**

**Everyone likes a good bashing story but the Dumbledore, Weasley, Hermione etc bashing is everywhere and most of it is just for the sake of it and that won't be happening here.**

**If you've played MediEvil and remember what Gallowmere was like or MediEvil 2 if you're really hardcore you'll get an idea of what is going to happen to a lot of the main characters.**

**But enough of my rambling because I want you guys to read this for yourself and tell me what you think! Is this a good enough pilot or is it trash, let's find out!**

**I do not own Medievil or Harry Potter.**

_**The Legend Returns Thrice**_

_Long ago there existed a rather obscure Kingdom by the name of Gallowmere, a world humming with what modern day Wizards would describe as 'Ancient Magicks' that faded long ago. _

_The Kingdom was the progenitor to what would become great Britain which rose from the ashes of the machinations of a fearsome Dark Lord by the name of Zarok. _

_A cruel, twisted and evil man Zarok was indeed as he despised Gallowmere and her subjects for their peace loving ways. This spite grew into unbridled fury as he was cast out from the King's court for practicing Necromancy on the citizens of Gallowmere forcing the vile Dark Lord to attempt to destroy the Kingdom he once served._

_Raising an army of horrors the likes of which the British Isles had not seen in nearly a millennium Zarok fought against the King using hordes of undead, Demons, Giants and other twisted and warped Magical Creatures all hell bent on raising Gallowmere to the ground._

_However Zarok was ultimately defeated as the Chosen One rose to stop him, Sir Daniel Fortescue! As fortold by a Seer Sir Dan was prophesised to bring about Zarok's downfall and indeed managed the feat, sustaining mortal wounds to which he ultimately succumb to after destroying the Dark Lord forever._

_Or so they thought._

_In reality Sir Daniel Fortesque, his feats of heroism and defeat of Zarok was in fact all lies concocted by the King and those in the upper echelon of the army to give the people hope. In reality Sir Dan was killed in the first charge of the Battle Of Gallowmere having been shot in the eye by a stray arrow killing him instantly as the rest of the army fought on to a bloody victory._

_Zarok was defeated but fled and went into hiding before returning over a century later using a Spellbook many readers would know well … __**The Sorcernomicon!**_

_A Dark Arts book so foul no Dark Lord has ever dared to consult its depths despite the book simply being a combination of several other notable ones including __**The Nightshade Guide To Necromancy, Secrets Of The Darkest Art, Magick Moste Evile**__ and __**Guide To The Unholy Trinity **__to name a few._

_Using the unholy power within the book Zarok resurrected thousands of the undead, summoned back the Demons which had been banished from our world after his fall, stole the souls of the townspeople of the Sleeping Village and unleashed countless other horrors in his wake._

_Unfortunately for him his blatant disregard for his Dark Magic would be his ultimate undoing as his spell that revived the dead unintentionally revived the one prophesised to kill him, Sir Daniel Fortesque._

_Details of Sir Dan's exploits are shady at best due to the chaos of the time period however it is known for certain that Sir Dan did indeed overcome Zarok's relentless army and finally slew the Dark Lord for good putting an end to the madness once and for all._

_Or so history had believed …_

_Indeed despite Zarok having been slain and centuries passing by __**The Sorcernomicon **__persisted throughout the ages and ultimately ended up in a British museum alongside much of what once resided within the fallen Kingdom of Gallowmere._

_The year was 1886, a year that would go down in magical history as one of the worst instances of the Statute Of Secrecy being violated as one of the gentry supposedly loyal toward the British Isles and by extension Magical Britain used copies of several pages from the original Sorcernomicon to perform the spells Zarok had over five hundred years prior._

_Lord Palethorn Of Shoreditch or Dark Lord Palethorn as he was later known by attempted to take control over Magical Britain and by extension the world proper using the same methods the Dark Lord Zarok once did however like Zarok Lord Palethorn ultimately fell to the very spell that granted him his army._

_That's right, Sir Daniel Fortesque returned once more._

_His body was housed in the Museum of Kensington, on display as the spell struck his ancient bones as the now redeemed hero rose from his slumber to fight the threat plaguing all of Britain by himself._

_He did have help so to speak however Sir Dan was ultimately the one who defeated Dark Lord Palethorn and after burning the pages returned to his eternal slumber._

_And as it so happened history was doomed to repeat itself as yet another Dark Lord thirsted for domination, for supremacy over his foes. Indeed this man was unlike the lesser Dark Lords or even Dark Lord Grindewald, no this man would use anything and everything he could get in order to gain more power and knowledge._

_His name was Lord Voldemort._

_Unbeknownst to all however Lord Voldemort's actions and those of his fated rival are not totally random, nor were they acts of luck. In this tale the story of Zarok's cursed Sorcernomicon comes to its end as Great Britain is plunged into darkness for a third and final time …_

_Our story begins in a graveyard in an old, almost abandoned village that once hummed with ancient power … Little Hangleton._

_**HP:M**_

"Does this form frighten you," a silky voice hissed as dark smoke clouded his form before vanishing to reveal faded black robes. "No need to answer that one for me for I already know, I can smell it on you, Harry Potter."

"You bastard," the boy now identified as Harry Potter hissed as he struggled against the gravestone he was currently being pinned against.

"Such anger … it suits you Harry," Voldemort sighed as he traced a finger across Harry's cheek. "It really brings out the beauty in those eyes of yours; they shine like the colour of the Killing Curse …"

"Master," a terrified voice whined as a scowl made its way onto Voldemort's face. "Master please!?"

"Wormtail," Voldemort hissed as he spun around. "My most faithful servant …"

"Most faithful, yes truly I was-!"

"LIES," Voldemort roared as he silently cast a spell that had Wormtail shaking on the ground like he was being tortured. "Do not dare lie to my face so easily Wormtail you cowardly worm!"

"A THOUSAND APOLOGIES MASTER," Wormtail screamed as Voldemort lifted the spell.

"It will take more than a thousand for you to make up for your betrayal Wormtail however there is one way you can make things up to me …"

"Anything Master, oh anything!"

"Hold out your arm," Voldemort said as Wormtail immediately held out his missing one prompting Voldemort to snarl and fire a powerful blasting curse at the gravestone next to his head. "NOT THAT ONE YOU FOOL, THE ONE WITH YOUR MARK!"

"O-of course Master," Wormtail whimpered as he held out his other arm as Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand to it.

Moments later a series of loud cracks could be heard as robed figures began appearing one after another forming a strange semi circle of sorts.

"Ah … my Inner Circle," Voldemort sighed as he flicked his wand revealing the identities of each and every last one of them.

"MALFOY!"

"Hello there Potter, enjoying your time with the Dark Lord I see."

"Now now Lucius I wouldn't be joking with Potter about his circumstances after all the failures you have had during my absence," Voldemort chided Lucius as if he were nothing but a mere child.

"M-my Lord I-!"

"Save it Lucius I require only one thing from you," Voldemort snapped prompting the blonde to straighten in posture ever so slightly. "My book Lucius, where is my book?"

"Ah yes, you see I have a perfectly good explanation about the book you entrusted to me my Lord-."

"I destroyed it," Harry cut in with a shit eating grin. "Mr Malfoy thought he could use your diary to release the Basilisk but I destroyed your younger self!"

"Lucius," Voldemort said with an emotionless tone. "You let that book be destroyed?"

"My Lord you must understand-!"

"ENOUGH! What of my other book Lucius, the one you swore you would guard with everything you had?"

"Y-you mean the-?"

"What other book would I be talking about since you let my other one be destroyed you fool!?"

"Ah yes well you see I of course have it on me right now my Lord," Lucius replied as he withdrew a massive tome from his robes making Harry wonder just how he managed to fit it in there.

"Ah … back in my hands at last," Voldemort sighed contentedly as he ran a finger over the ancient surface. "You see this book Potter; this is the end of everything you ever thought you held dear!"

"What are you going to do Tom!?"

"I am Lord Voldemort boy, never forget that," Voldemort replied coldly as he opened the book, a foul dark pressure hitting everyone present although Voldemort himself clearly wasn't phased in the slightest by it. "Now then … yes … ah … yes this will do nicely."

With the flick of his wand every last member of Voldemort's Inner Circle that were present found themselves frozen in place, a look of fear in their eyes as Voldemort began to laugh.

"With my return a new era shall begin as the age of Dark falls upon all of Great Britain once more!"

From his wand Voldemort fired a massive blast of green light into the sky as the entire sky turned into a blackish red void, a pulse of green light going out in all directions from the epicentre of his spell as the Dark Lord set his eyes upon his followers.

"And now for my … faithful followers," Voldemort said as he slowly paced toward them. "By now the people of Britain with weak wills would have begun feeling the effects of my spell however you lot … you are meant for much more."

Flicking his wrist Voldemort cackled as one by one his Inner Circle began to convulse and change into Demonic looking humanoids of varying stature. As he got to Lucius Voldemort's grin only grew wider as Lucius was turned into that which embodied him the most, an imp.

"Poor Lucius, the greed seems to have gotten to you I'm afraid," Voldemort said nastily as he conjured a cage and tossed the shocked Malfoy into it before banishing it from his sight. "Let Lucius' fate be a lesson to the rest of you, fail in your assigned tasks and a fate worse than death awaits all who serve Lord Voldemort!"

The various growls, roars and howls made Voldemort chuckle before turning to look at the pale Harry who had never before seen such Magic.

"Oh don't be frightened Harry, this is only just the start of what shall befall Britain."

"Professor Dumbledore will stop you Tom, he won't let you get away with this!"

"The old man? You actually trust him to do anything that isn't for his own gain," Voldemort asked in genuine surprise. "Oh Harry, clearly the old fool has poisoned your mind with his doctrine of the Light."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Albus Dumbledore is a master manipulator, Light Lord he may be but he isn't any better than I," Voldemort replied in a rare moment of calm. "Those of us who are old enough to remember know he is not to be trusted, unfortunately the youth of today believe him to be the second coming of Merlin simply because he holds the Elder Wand."

"The what?"

"None of that matters Harry," Voldemort replied softly. "What matters is the prophecy between us and our tied destinies."

"What prophecy? What are you talking about Voldemort!?"

"So he didn't even tell you about the prophecy," Voldemort chuckled in an almost hollow tone. "My how our fates are tragically similar. Unfortunately for you Harry you're going to die here, alone and completely clueless as to why."

Turning on his heel Voldemort walked back over to his followers, a trail of a strange green substance seemingly flowing from his body as he went; though what it was Harry couldn't even begin to guess what.

"All of you go indulge in your basest desires for a time, slaughter the Muggles and Muggleborns," Voldemort cried as his Inner Circle began vanishing one by one until only Harry and Voldemort remained. "Now then … time to really up the ante for the old fool and his blind followers."

Waving his wand around Voldemort began firing the strange green substance that had been coming from his body off in all directions as a second massive green wave washed over the graveyard before vanishing from view.

"Goodbye Harry Potter, for what it's worth you would have made a worthy addition to my Inner Circle had Dumbledore not corrupted you."

And like that Voldemort vanished leaving behind Harry, who was still pinned to the gravestone, and Wormtail who was openly gaping at the spot his master once stood.

"B-but my Lord …"

"That's the man you betrayed my parents for is it Peter, a bastard like him," Harry spat at the stunned man. "You're lucky I'm stuck to this tombstone or I'd kill you for what you've done!"

"Well then, fortunate for me that you're stuck there then," Pettigrew sighed as he leant back against the tombstone behind him. "Once I regain enough strength I'll kill you and be on my way back to the Dark Lord-!"

Pettigrew shrieked as two decayed hands burst from the earth beside him and grabbed onto his injured and shaking form. Harry watched in horror as a zombie burst forth from the ground and bit Wormtail on the neck and tore a chunk of flesh from it splattering blood all over the tombstone.

"No way …"

It then quickly became apparent to Harry that it wasn't just that particular zombie that had risen as all around the Little Hangleton graveyard zombies began shuffling right out of their graves … and in HIS direction.

However what made things even worse was the fact that he himself was currently pinned to a tombstone which meant that any moment now he was going to be eaten alive. Before he had any more time to contemplate this fate for himself the agonizing screams of Wormtail reached his ears as several other zombies reached his location and began literally tearing him apart as the portly man seemed to fail to die to the gory death he so rightfully deserved.

"Voldemort must have done something to keep him alive," Harry muttered to himself as he began trying to pry himself free from the stone scythe holding him in place. "Damn this Potter luck!"

Eventually Pettigrew's screams died down as the last pieces of the man were consumed leaving behind only tattered clothes and bits of bone, a few teeth and ironically a finger. Unfortunately this meant that Harry was now in their sights as the zombies slowly turned to face his general direction.

"Come on there has to be some way I can free myself," Harry growled as he tried forcing his head through the thin gap of the stone scythe, eventually giving up as he began hitting it in the hope that it was old and worn enough to break. "Bloody hell I wish I could cast a damn **Bombarda **spell right about now!"

The moment Harry said Bombarda and his fist hit the stone scythe Harry found himself sailing through the air, his hearing gone entirely from the loud bang and his vision slightly obscured from the shock of the attack going off in his face as he landed on a nearby tomb roof.

His hearing slowly came back however his vision was still shaky as he struggled to rise into a sitting position and figure out how he had just done what he did. Naturally those thoughts vanished as soon as they came in favour of surviving the mess he'd gotten himself into as he drew his wand and prepared to fight off the advancing horde.

"Hermione would probably say something really obvious right about now," Harry sighed as he frantically looked around the Graveyard for any means of escape.

Eventually he spotted a route with the least zombies on its path that ultimately led to an exit, but then he remembered …

"The cup! The cup is a Portkey!"

He was about to try summoning the cup when he suddenly remembered something crucial, the body of the person who had been killed before this whole mess even started.

"Damn it! **Accio – Cedric's Body!**"

Feeling the tug as it locked onto Cedric's body Harry was prepared to catch it when he suddenly noticed it was moving, slowly.

"AH SHIT, **DEPULSO – CEDRIC'S BODY! DEPULSO – CEDRIC'S BODY!**"

The zombie of Cedric was sent flying with the first Depulso however the second one smashed him into a nearby tomb which promptly collapsed on top of him.

"FUCK! **ACCIO – TRIWIZARD CUP!**"

The cup sailed through the air which Harry swiftly caught however to his utter horror it didn't work prompting him to grit his teeth in fury and throw it at a nearby zombie.

"BLOODY FUCKING VOLDEMORT," Harry roared before taking a deep breath. "Ok settle down Harry you faced a Basilisk and like a hundred Dementors once, what's an entire graveyard full of zombies …"

As his eyes eyed the exit he knew was his only chance of survival Harry braced himself for the fight to come, steeling himself for the long road ahead to return to his friends at Hogwarts.

_**HP:M**_

As Harry Potter prepared to fight his way out of the Little Hangleton Graveyard Voldemort's spell continued to revive the dead all across the country eventually making its way toward a certain crypt hidden beneath Buckingham Palace.

A blast of green light struck a skeleton wearing old and worn looking Knight combat armor, the skeleton itself missing its lower jaw despite the rest of its bones being in rather commendable condition.

A single eye appeared to open from seemingly nothing as the skeleton slowly rose up from its horizontal position, pulling the cobweb from its missing eye as it looked around what was his new crypt.

"_**What the hell,**_" the skeleton mumbled as it stood up and walked toward the nearby doorway only to stop when it heard a coughing sound.

"It rises yet again! The hero of Gallowmere and saviour of London has risen once again to walk among the living!"

"_**Hey wait a minute … you're that Gargoyle I met the first time I woke up!**_"

"After saving London the crown decided to return you from whence you came, back to the Hero's Crypt for Sir Daniel Fortesque cried Queen Victoria!"

"**This is my original crypt? But why does it look so new?**"

"Only the best treatment for the one who has saved this land time and time again," the Gargoyle cried before coughing once more. "Never you mind that now however, fate has called upon the hero once more to fight the armies of Zarok and his hordes."

"_**Zarok's back!?**_"

"Zarok yet also not Zarok at the same time," the second Gargoyle piped up. "What matters is the dead defy the living, the living defy their very souls! Familiar Dark Magic is at work Sir Fortesque and it will take more than you've ever done before to get the job done! Be you up to the task or will you ignore the call to arms?"

"_**If this has something to do with Zarok then I've got no choice,**_" Dan sighed as he walked over toward a nearby wall and picked up a two handed bastard sword with one hand as if it weighed nothing along with a golden shield with a skull on the front of its surface. "_**Where's the rest of my stuff?**_"

"Scattered, lost to time like most things I'm afraid! Perhaps along the road more items can be found like before though this time there's no telling what a skeleton out of time will find …"

"_**What are you on about!?**_"

"Let it alone! Charge forward once more Sir Fortesque and put an end to the foul magic once more!"

"_**Yeah yeah …**_"

Walking forward as the Gargoyles fell silent Dan found himself looking at black iron bars that served as the entrance gate to his tomb. Giving it a good kick the gate swung open as the ancient skeleton rose to the surface of the living once more.

"_**What the hell …**_"

To say it was chaos was an understatement as explosions and gunfire went off all around the palace, men dressed in red coats opening fire on hordes of undead only to find themselves overwhelmed.

"_**Oh great, guess I've got a long fight ahead of me …**_"

He was about to advance toward the front gates when the wall next to him was smashed in and a rather large zombie rolled out, struggling to slow itself down so it could get on its feet. Scratching his skull Dan blinked several times before suddenly raising his shield to block the zombie as it rolled right at him sending him skidding backward before he thrust his blade right into its face.

The zombie was suddenly blown backward as it smashed into the crowd of zombies and guards killing all of them as their souls faded into a purple mist that flew off only they knew where.

"_**Well that worked I guess,**_" Dan sighed as he turned to look at the hole in the wall. "_**Maybe someone here can tell me what's going on?**_"

Walking inside the castle Dan found himself immediately set upon by dozens of zombies although they stood no chance against his blade as he easily cleaved them apart. After slaughtering his way up the stairs Dan came across a large open hall which was undoubtedly the throne room.

"By the Gods, could it be …"

Dan cocked his head to the side as he looked around for the source of the voice until he spotted a man holding some kind of gun in his hand hiding behind the throne.

"_**Who are you?**_"

"My word it really is you, just like Queen Elizabeth said would happen!"

"_**Queen who?**_"

"Oh right," the man sighed as he lowered his weapon. "You wouldn't know anything about this time period would you …"

"_**Look I don't know if you noticed but I haven't got all day so can we speed things along a little?**_"

"Of course of course," the man replied quickly as he jogged over. "It is an honour to meet you Sir Dan, I'm Rupert Mclintock the advisor to the current reigning Queen Elizabeth II"

"_**Ok …**_"

"Ah right of course, zombies," Rupert said in a jittery fashion. "Ah so we don't know where they came from or why but we do know one crucial thing!"

"_**Really, what's that?**_"

His combat experience screaming for him to raise his shield Dan did so and blocked a series of gunshots aimed in his direction as Rupert cursed in his general direction.

"Fuck, I was so close!"

"_**Oi what the hell!**_"

"You didn't honestly think knowing what you are that any of us were just going to let you leave the palace did you Dan," Rupert said with a sadistic grin. "We can't have you interfering in our Lords plans!"

"_**Lord? Who do you serve!?**_"

"Why the Dark Lord Voldemort of course," the man replied with an insane grin.

"_**Lord Voldemort? Why can't these guys have normal sounding names for once, always with the Lord this and ridiculous sounding name that!**_"

Before Dan had a chance to go on a rant he found himself blocking more gunfire with his shield which spurned his ancient bones into action as he felt the proverbial dust leave his joints as centuries of combat experience took hold.

"You won't win Fortesque, this era is nothing like those you've experienced before!"

"_**Oh yeah, I'll show you!**_"

Charging forward whilst blocking the bullets Dan's sword scraped across the marble floor as the edge of its surface began to glow a bright red colour.

"_**You might have a fancy gatling gun but there's one thing that never changes no matter what time period it is!**_"

At that moment Rupert ran out of ammo and began hastily fumbling for a new magazine only for Dan to close the distance between them in an instant, fear overtaking all his senses as his life flashed before his eyes.

With a powerful swing Rupert's body was cleaved in two before both halves ignited into flames.

"_**We can all be killed so long as our opponent has any form of weapon in their hand, regardless of how ancient it is,**_" Dan concluded as his sword exploded into green light as he vanished it with his shield following moments later.

Covering his eye as a bright flash of light engulfed the room Dan was shocked to see the outline of a Chalice appear and realized that Zarok's Magic was indeed behind this whole mess after all.

"_**Well to quote Zarok himself … bugger!**_"

Walking over to the Chalice Dan collected it and banished it to the strange storage realm he always seemed to possess in each resurrection. He was about to leave when a note slowly floated down from the space the Chalice once inhabited, caught by his bony fingers moments later.

_Sir Daniel Fortesque_

_Her Majesty's Throne Room_

_Buckingham Palace, London_

"_**That's an oddly specific address for a letter,**_" Dan mused before shrugging and opening it.

_Sir Fortesque_

_You do not know me and have every right to disregard anything I say however I implore you to hear me out at the very least!_

_If you have received this letter then the crown's worst fears have been realized and the Sorcernomicon has been found and utilized for a third time and chaos reigns across the realm once more._

_If you have continued reading up until this point then allow me to state the obvious, Great Britain needs your help Sir Fortesque! I am the Court Mage to Queen Victoria, yes the same one you no doubt remember after the London incident, and it was decided upon the conclusion of such chaos that countermeasures must be taken._

_You no doubt noticed by now that you woke up in your old, original crypt I assume? Indeed the entire crypt was reconstructed piece by piece with the original Gargoyle faces being placed back in their original positions for you however that much is clearly obvious._

_Therefore I shall answer the question regarding your famed arsenal of weapons._

_To put it simply Sir Fortesque they vanished. All aside from your trusty sword and golden shield disappeared before we even had a chance to touch them and we have no way of getting them back though perhaps you might however this is mere conjecture on my part._

_That being said in exchange for this loss the Queen commissioned several items for you to combat this new threat however they couldn't be stored at the palace due to certain Magical Wards placed around your tomb._

_Once you have read this letter please head to the St James's District in Westminster and look for a place commonly referred to as 'Scotland Yard' though in reality it is merely the entrance of the Metropolitan Police though this may have changed since the time of my writing this letter._

_Upon arrival you will receive another letter explaining what you need to do and where you need to go within. All I can do is convince you that this most certainly is NOT a trap instead merely it is the Queens thanks for defeating Lord Palethorn where we failed._

_Hopefully my future letter shall address you soon._

_And Sir Dan_

_Godspeed!_

_Lord Arcturus Black I_

_Order Of Merlin Second Class_

_Order Of The Garter_

_Defender Of The Faith_

_Court Mage Of Her Majesty's Throne_

"_**Sounds like this Wizard is someone important,**_" Dan said scratching his skull as he looked around the room before sighing. "_**Well even if it is a trap I've gotten myself out of worse situations before so I guess I should figure out where this Scotland Yard place is?**_"

Scratching his skull again Dan sighed and found himself wishing the Professor was here to help him out again, he may have been strange to deal with but at least he knew what he was doing most of the time.

"_**Well I guess I should get a move on,**_" Dan sighed as he walked back toward the exit only for the entire room to suddenly fade to black. "_**Wait a minute … could it be?**_"

As the surroundings began to materialize the top half of Dan's remaining mouth curled into a smile, the scent of mead and wonderful food striking his nonexistent nose.

But then he turned his head and was shocked to see someone else, a young boy covered in blood wearing shredded robes who was eyeing him with a mixture of shock, fear and cautious apprehension.

"_**H-how did you get here!?**_"

"Who are you, what is this place! What kind of spell did you use on that Chalice to pull me here, was it a Portkey like what Voldemort did!?"

At the mention of Voldemort Dan's eye widened slightly though he had to admit he was even more surprised that the kid before him had managed to acquire a Chalice of his own. Somehow he knew this kid was important to everything going on with this new threat and knew he had to befriend him right away.

That is if he could calm the poor kid down first.

**Ok so tell me what you all think! Should I continue this or was it crap!? Looking forward to the reviews!**


End file.
